1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game information storage medium, and a game system using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game information storage medium and a game system using the same, in which a second architecture and a second game program executable by a second game machine having a processing capability lower than a first game machine are stored in a game information storage medium for a first game machine of a first architecture. An emulator is provided in the storage medium for converting the second game program for execution on the first game machine. A second game in accordance with the second game program is rendered playable on the first game machine as a premium when a predetermined condition is satisfied during a time that the first game according to the first game program in the first game machine is being played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional game system uses a game information storage medium, such as a cartridge having a semiconductor memory (ROM) or an optical storage medium such as a CD-ROM, and a game machine main body (video game machine or hand-held game machine) to which the game information storage medium is detachably attached. The game information storage medium stores a game program constructed by instructions based on architecture of a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic processing unit (graphic IC; GPU) both incorporated inside the game machine to which the game information storage medium is attached.
Computer technology continues to improve the processing speed and/or processing capability of a CPU or the like. As a result, a game machine manufacturer has a tendency toward developing and marketing a game machine incorporated with a CPU or the like employing a new-type architecture corresponding to the then current technology. Incidentally, when a new-type game machine (higher-grade machine) is released, a game program of a game software for an older type game machine (lower-grade machine) released in the past generally can no longer be used in the higher-grade machine.
So-called roll playing games (RPG) are generally well known. The RPG is a game in which a user or a game player with a certain object or a role during the game experiences an adventure through a world being developed in the game, and lives in the world. Generally, the game player obtains a tool, a weapon, etc. called as an item, which are typically needed or helpful for achieving the object in the game. The item is obtained as a special favor or as a premium so as to proceed with the game using the item.
When playing such a game in a higher-grade game machine, it is conceivable that the game software for the lower-grade game machine could be obtained as the above-described premium, and played. In this case, in order to render playable the game software for the lower-grade game machine even in the high-grade game machine (to retain upward compatibility), the higher-grade game machine needs to be incorporated with not only a CPU and a GPU for the higher-grade game machine but also a CPU and a GPU for the lower-grade game machine.
On the other hand, as for another method for rendering playable the game software for the lower-grade game machine in the higher-grade game machine, it is thought to convert the game program for the lower-grade game machine into the game program for the higher-grade game machine.
In the former case in which two sets of CPUs and GPUs are provided, hardware structure of the higher-grade game machine becomes complicated and costly, which greatly increases a manufacturing cost of the higher-grade game machine. This is not practical. In the latter case of converting the program, a relatively long development time period is needed for developing the game program for the higher-grade game machine, thus increasing the development cost. Therefore, unless a relatively large number of sales are expected, it is difficult to justify the additional development costs needed to convert the program.